Second Chance
by YamiKaibaGirl
Summary: Rating just for safety. Okay, this story takes place 7 years after battle city. Tea goes to the US and becomes a famous Dancer and Lawyer(wow) and she meets Kaiba there. What will happen between the two?
1. Default Chapter

**Second Chance**

**The Meeting**

Declaimer: I do not own YUGIOH or any of its characters

Hi all! Enjoy my fanfic

Tea Gardner let her hand stream through her hair and she sighed deeply. It had been seven years since she had left Domino, Japan and she was twenty five now. She had come to New York City for her dreams to come true, she had always wanted to become a dancer. She had achieved her dream, but in the process she became something more. She preformed all over New York and was famous for her dancing, but she was also famous for something else, she was one of New York Cities best lawyers. It was weird how she had become one of New York's best lawyers. When she was performing one of her famous dances with her dance group some idiot had gotten on the stage and injured himself. He had tired to sue her dance group, and when her group was in court Tea's hot temper had won the case for them. The judge was so impressed by Tea's convincing voice and attitude that he had gotten her to go to a law school and become a lawyer.

Tea still kept in touch with her friends back in Domino, and she longed to visit them, but her work had always kept her busy. Remembering that she was to meet some big business man for a proposal to become a lawyer for his company. Of course Tea was going to refuse to him, she had no time to work 24 hours 7 days a week for an old man, but she decided to say no to his face.

When Tea got to the hotel that the man was meeting her at she was impressed. She walked through the automatic doors and a large chandelier with glass sparkling hung above her head. She was dressed in a business skirt and shirt with high heeled shoes. Her dark brown hair went four inches below her shoulders and the touch of pink lip gloss brought out her blue eyes. She could feel the men around her staring at her, and she noticed a young man with curly brown hair in a suite come up to her.

"Ms. Gardner? Can I have your autograph?" The young man asked her handing pen and paper to her.

"Of course." Tea stated simply as she signed the paper. She heard him saying to her how much he loved her work in dance and her last case. She smiled, she hated to admit it, but she loved the attention.

Tea walked to the fancy café where she was suppose to meet the man at and a French man with an accent lead her to a table and told her the man would meet her in a few minutes. _I should have guessed I would have to wait for him. _A few minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss, thank you for coming," The man said, Tea got up and looked at his face. He wasn't old he was dang young! He looked around her age, he was tall, handsome, he had dark chocolate hair, and stunning ice eyes. He looked oddly familiar to her…. She could tell he was checking her out head to toe, he looked strangely at her.

"Gardner?" That one work hit her hard, the hardest any word had hit her in a long time.

Hope you liked it so far!


	2. Catching Up

**Second Chance**

**Catching Up**

Declaimer: I do not own YUGIOH or any of its characters

Second Chapter up! Enjoy! J

"_Gardner?" That one work hit her hard, the hardest any word had hit her in a long time. _

"Kaiba?" Tea said in shock as she looked into his icy eyes that drew her closer to him. Tea stood up in front of Kaiba, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, should she leave?

"Lets sit down, I think people are starting to stare at us…." They both sat down and ordered their food. Kaiba and Tea started to chat about their past, they both knew a lot about each other because Tea had been on TV and Kaiba was usually on the news for his company. Kaiba told Tea how he came to the US to make franchises of his company Kaiba Corp, and make Kaiba Land, which he had promised his brother to do so.

"Tea, you look so different now, you look prettier" Kaiba said as he realized he was being too kind to her.

"Thanks, you seem nicer now," They continued to talk about their past, and Kaiba asked her if she would join his company as their lawyer.

"I don't know, dance takes up a lot of my time, I can't be working with you all the time," Tea said looking down at the floor feeling bad that she had dragged Kaiba all the way from his work just to get rejected.

"That's okay, I'm sure we can work out something for your time issues," Was this _the Seto Kaiba?_ Being _this nice?_ There was some catch, there had to be, Tea would not accept this man for Seto Kaiba.

"What's the catch Kaiba? All lunch you've been so nice to me, talking to me like we were old friends. I know your up so something." Tea said to him with as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Right you are Gardner, right you are. I need a person to be with me all the time now, I didn't tell you, but I have tendonitis in my right arm. Which isn't serious or anything it will heal in a month or so, but I need someone to write for me. It seems that all the work I've been doing has put a great deal of strain on my arm, and I need a person to help me with everything I would do with my arm." Kaiba smirked his old fashioned smirk, god he wasn't a new person, maybe a little, but no this was Seto Kaiba.

"Why should I help you Kaiba? Get some stupid person from your office to help you." Tea replied getting a little mad.

"Well now, what would people say if some stupid person from the office was with my all the time? I need someone to be with me at home, in the office, at the store or anywhere else, because I'm not suppose to be putting a strain on my arm at all. What would the media say if I was with some guy from my office all the time? I need someone that the media already thinks of as a highly person, meaning you." Kaiba relaxed a little and sat back in his seat waiting for Tea to reply to what he offered to her.

"What about my dancing career? If I have to be with you all the time how am I suppose to do my two other jobs, a dancer and a lawyer?" Kaiba gave her another smirk.

"Simple, you can go to your dancing, just come back to me afterwards, and with your lawyer job, take a break from it for a month. I'll pay you whatever you want for the month you help me, and you know the media will like you better because your going to be helping me." The deal was closed, Kaiba was right, she would become more well known if she helped him. She hated to admit it, but all the fame she had gotten from her dancing and being a lawyer was something she would want to keep. Even though she hated to sign autographs she enjoyed it, knowing people looked up to her.

"Fine, I'll help you for a month, and I'll give you the price you pay me after the month is over. I don't know how much money will be worth spending a month with you after all."

Tea went back to her apartment and got enough things for a month, and went to the address that Kaiba had given her. When her car stopped in front of the address it was a large mansion in the outskirts of the city. It was lovely, with trees around it, and large flowers everywhere. Around the mansion were gates with the letter SK, she guessed it meant Seto Kaiba. She rang the buzzer on the gate and the gates opened. As she walked through the lawn to the mansion it was like she was in heaven. The flowers smelled great, the sky was blue, and she couldn't even tell she was ten minutes away from New York City.

When she reached the door she rang the bell, which opened the doors right away. She looked inside and gasped, it was the largest house she had ever seen, but enough about the house she was here for a job.

"Hello Tea, nice to see you actually came." It was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. He had changed into comfy jeans, and a blue shirt. His arm had bandages wrapped around it, and attached to his neck to support it.

"Kaiba you know that tendonitis isn't that serious? Its just like you pulled a muscle, only a little bit more seriously. It has happened to me before too.." Tea said to Kaiba as she looked around where she was standing.

"I agree, but I have a very serious tendonitis, because before I only had a minor arm pull, but I kept working it and it caused me this." His voice sounded sad, and mournful, and lonely.

"Are you brothers here with you?" Tea asked with curiosity.

"No there back in Japan, I didn't want them to have to come with me."

"Oh," And with that a serious of unfortunate events began, or was it fortunate? We'll have to see for ourselves.

Hoped you liked it, I know its kind of slow right now, but I promise it'll get better!


	3. A day in the Park

**Second Chance**

**A Day in the Park**

Declaimer: I do not own YUGIOH or any of its Characters

Third Chapter Enjoy J

The duties were endless for Kaiba, do this do that, paper work it never ends! Tea could feel her hands starting to hurt. No wonder Kaiba had arm problems, his arm never got a rest. Finally at the end of the week Tea could stand it, it was a Friday and she should be outside doing something. "Kaiba I'm going out! I can't take this anymore!" Tea yelled from the foyer of his house to his bedroom where Kaiba was doing more work.

Tea heart footsteps coming toward her, "I thought you could handle this Gardner?" Tea shot him a look of pure anger, in her eyes he saw she had bags under her eyes, and for once in his life he felt something weird. "uh, well, you have been working hard, I suppose you could take a five minute break."

Where did that come from? Tea thought, she looked at the face of Seto Kaiba to see what was wrong with him, and she looked into his deep blue eyes, and saw he had large dark bags under his eyes. It was simple that he needed a day off as much as her. "Lets both go somewhere, it seems as thought we both need a break from work."

And so after much argument Seto Kaiba agreed to do something good for himself. They decided to take a stroll in the park, even though Kaiba was against the idea in going to public places, but Tea had pointed out that no one was in the park today for a reason or another. "So….do you really hate me?" Tea shot at him out of curiosity.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You've always hated me in high school, teased me, glared at me, I'm just wondering," Tea said as she looked to the ground.

"Ummmm, no I don't hate you Gardner," Kaiba said as he started to get nervous, he quickened his pace. Ahead of them was an ice cream man.

"I want ice cream!" Tea yelled like a child. Tea bought them both ice cream cones, (Kaiba insisted to pay, but Tea wouldn't allow it)

The sun was setting in the park, and Tea and Kaiba decided to walk to Kaiba's house. On the way Tea noticed a strand of hair had fallen in Kaiba's eye and he was too stubborn to remove it. So naturally she brushed her cool hand on his forehead to remove the hair. Seto felt the soft and cool touch of her hand and felt a blush creep up on his face. They stood in front of the Kaiba Mansion (in NY may I add) looking into each other's face. Tea slowly started to bring her hand back to her side as she felt another hand take her hand into his.

"Tea, I……I……."


	4. Game show Time!

**Second Chance**

**Game Show Time!**

Declaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or any of its characters.

Hey guys! My Email has changed to please send reviews or whatever to this email!

"_Tea, I……I……."_

"What?" Tea asked with her large blue eyes looking into his icy shaded eyes.

"I think we should um…go back to my house," Kaiba finally said. He realized how close he was to saying SOMETHING else….maybe like I love you? MAYBE of course.

The two walked back to Kaiba's home, on the way the most unexpected thing happened to them. A man with a camera, a man with a microphone came running up to them.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba! Ms. Gardner! You've just been ambushed for LIVE TV! In fact your on LIVE TV RIGHT NOW!" The man with the microphone screamed. Tea was in such shock she didn't notice how she had instantly wrapped her arms around Seto's shoulders. Kaiba just stood there with his mouth hanging open ready to scream.

"I CAN GET THE BEST LAWYERS IN NEW YORK TO SUE YOU FOR DISTERBING MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Kaiba spat at them with his face filled with rage. It was well known that Seto Kaiba did not like people barging into his private life. Tea gave Kaiba a very amused look and pointed to herself and mouthed out the words "me"?

"Mr. Kaiba calm down, I would not dare to have tracked you down for you not participating in this event. Its simple I heard that you and Ms. Gardner were working together for a time period, and my network decided that we would like you to be on our show. All you have to do is live with Ms. Gardner for time period of five days and go through our challenges. If you win the game you and Ms. Gardner are allowed to take over our network. BUT if you loose we get to take Mr. Kaiba's company and your law office Ms. Gardner." The man seemed worn out with all that talking he had just spoken. Tea and Kaiba were deep in though, it looked at though they were in a conflict with each other. Tea and Kaiba asked for some privacy from the man to talk this out.

"Kaiba is their network good?" Tea asked

"The best, it gets over 1 billion dollars a year from advertising because its so popular."

"What do we do? Go with it? If we loose we loose so much"

"And if we win we get double the amount of money."

"Than? What should we do?"

"Go with it." Was the finial answer to the man. The man told them to pack their bags and meet him in the studio tomorrow at ten for their first airing.


End file.
